El tiempo pasa, los sentimientos cambian
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/. ―Hazme el amor―susurro en esa ocasión ella, mientras él se erguía con sorpresa. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. ―No me amas, nunca lo harás.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

Hay momentos en los que uno tiene que estar preparado, porque joder, aparecen tan esporádicamente que es imposible no salir aturdido en el acto, así que mientras le veía, casi sin parpadear pensó, _jodida broma_, pero lo cierto era que no había razón de risa, más bien sería de llanto y amargura.

Tenía cierta relación con él―joder, era su marido―, se conocieron por medio de Tsuna, y cómo lo conoció. Él que nunca se desprendía de Tsunayoshi Sawada, que parecía una sombra, un cicle en la suela del zapato. A decir verdad en el instante le cayó fatal. Era todo lo opuesto de su querido Tsuna.

Así que mientras en esos momentos pensaba en lo detestable que sería paso el tiempo rápidamente, en aquellos días en los que parecían interminables y también con chispa de dolor por la unión de Tsuna y Kyoko él comentó con voz burlona que era una jodida estúpida por seguir amando a un hombre comprometido, con palabras crueles le llevo a la realidad. Era cierto, jamás podría estar con Tsuna, porque él nunca le amó. Así que lo comprendió pero no por eso dejo de ser tan doloroso, era un dolor que le atormentaba en las noches, que le hacía llorar mientras dormía y que le hacía dar vueltas por las pesadillas, sin embargo o era una cagueta por no olvidar a Tsuna o es que le encantaba sufrir fue el segundo comentario de Gokudera hacia ella y su irrompible amor.

Discutieron, acaloradamente y ella le acuso de fraude, porque Gokudera estaba enamorado de Kyoko. ¡Qué jodida ironía!

Esa noche, cuando el cielo empezaba a nublarse y daba la sensación de que los seres de la oscuridad empezaba a salir de sus agujeros él beso, ella acepto, y luego se metieron en una relación con altibajos, peor que una atracción de parque, porque cuando subías en la montaña rusa estabas asegurado con el cinturón, pero con Gokudera era como saltar de un avión sin paracaídas.

Nunca comprendió como pudo meterse en una relación con ese guardián tan imbécil, podría ser predecible si se hubiera metido con Yamamoto, porque Takeshi tenía cierto parecido con Tsuna, ya sea por su sonrisa tranquilizadora o esos ojos cálidos, pero ver a Gokudera era como meterse de lleno droga en el cuerpo, te hacía alucinar, te hacía dudar, te rompía y se burlaba, porque Gokudera era un cabrón que no sabía lo que era una relación con amor, porque lo suyo solo fue momentos alocados en el que se adentraban unos a otros, en los que follaban detrás de la puerta del despacho de Tsuna, momentos en el que orgasmo golpeaba a ambos y caían pensando en otras personas.

En esos momentos alocados como había sido bautizado por los dos ella quedó embarazada. Mierda. Y jodida mierda.

Gokudera debió haber utilizado condón, pero ese día―estaba segura que ese día le embarazo―vieron como Tsuna y Kyoko anunciaban su inminente boda.

Dos meses.

Dos malditos meses y ellos serían pareja oficial ante todos los ojos. Marido y mujer.

Qué… que porquería.

Gokudera ese día fue más salvaje, le hirió y ella acepto y también lastimo a Gokudera.

Ese día Gokudera maldijo todo, porque no podía maldecir a Tsuna. Él era como su Dios.

Mientras que ella apretaba los labios y pedía más. Solo quería no pensar en nada. Quería olvidar cada parte de momentos que vivió con Tsuna.

Cuando ella confeso con voz tensa que esperaba un hijo Gokudera rió, el muy desgraciado rio con sorna, ¿Porque en qué cabeza cabe que podría ser un padre modelo?

¿Es que el mundo se volvió majara?

Gokudera acepto responsabilidad. Dijo que le cuidaría y al niño. Que intentaría―sin cagarla―ser un padre.

Haru sin embargo sonrió, porque mierda, eso no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Sin embargo el embarazo se notó después de tres meses. Fue acribillada por preguntas, ¿De quién? ¿Por qué?

Y la pregunta del millón de Bianchi.

¿Quieres a mi hermano y a tu hijo?

Y todas las respuestas siempre fueron una sonrisa.

Porque no podía articular nada coherente.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y mientras el vientre crecía con su inminente notoriedad se la dejo casi siempre en reposo. Gokudera casi siempre iba a visitarla, pero era más para el acto sexual que para saber como avanzaba el embarazo.

Uno de esos momentos fue cuando Gokudera aplasto con la pierna el vientre y ella siseo, él se alejó rápidamente mientras le veía con sus ojos verdes, incrédulo y confuso.

Haru sonrió con sorna y adolorida.

―Eres jodidamente frágil mujer. ―fue su último comentario antes de desaparecer al instante y no volver a verlo después de tener el hijo.

Era una mujer. Una adorable niña con el pelo plateado y ojos verdes, una sonrisa cegadora y un resplandor de ángel. Su piel lechosa, pálida y suave, sus llantos eran casi olvidados porque rara vez lloraba, era la hija que todos querrían, de eso estaba segura ella, pero aun así era raro, mortificante, porque no sentía esa chispa de 'maternidad', por eso mientras le veía, con incredulidad pensó que todo era una broma, quizás despertaría de la pesadilla y estaría persiguiendo de nuevo a Tsuna, pero el _despertar_ jamás sucedió.

Gokudera no vio a la niña en dos meses, cuando el parto fue inminente llego le miro y asintió. Como diciendo: Estaré pendiente, pero nunca estaré entre vosotras.

A Haru le hubiera encantado insultarle, pero el jodido dolor era insufrible y decidió aceptar en silencio que Gokudera no estaría como padre, sería la persona que diera el dinero, que ayudaría económicamente, que seguramente también vería para que nada le suceda a la niña, pero nunca sería en realidad un _padre_.

Así que cuando Gokudera apareció en el rellano, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, con una burlesca sonrisa y el traje echo un manojo de suciedad y arrugas ella le dejo pasar. Con suavidad cerró la puerta y luego sintió las manos de Hayato hurgar entre el filo de su pantalón corto, acariciando el vientre plano y sacudiendo sus caderas en sus nalgas.

Bien.

Otro segundo error, pensaría, pero después.

Se dejaron llevar, se guiaron a ciegas para llegar a la habitación, mientras tropezaban con sus propios pies llegaron, pero era la habitación de la niña. De la cría que era de los dos.

Pero o bien no la vieron o no importo.

Así que entraron a tropezones, y luego giraron para encararse.

―Joder mujer. ―gruño él. Haru abrió la boca para replicar pero fue callada con el sonido de la cremallera al ser bajada y luego sintió las manos de Gokudera bajaron los pantalones cortos, con las bragas y empujándola, apenas se sostuvo en la cuna de la niña y cerró los ojos.

Se unieron con ferocidad, mientras sus cuerpos se consumían uno a otro, y mientras de sus bocas salían gemidos entrecortados dos ojos verdes miró la acción y soltó una risita llena de babas.

Gokudera empujaba las caderas con más ansias antes de apretar con su mano derecha el pezón del pecho de la mujer y con la otra tocar el clítoris, absurdo.

Jodidamente absurdo.

Tendría que estar dando el reporte, no follando a Haru. Pero mierda, eso no tenía importancia ahora.

Cuando creyó que iba a correrse por los insistentes apretones que daba el sexo de la mujer escucho el gorgojo.

Suave, jodidamente suave. Como si esa pequeña voz no fuera de ese mundo. Como si fuera de un lejano, lejano universo.

Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los otros verdes, y de su boca salió un lamento.

―_Mamma_.

….

Se limpió los dedos con la arrugada camisa blanca, insistió durante unos segundos antes de olisquear el aire y comprobar que el olor a sexo empezaba a desaparecer, ligeramente con los dedos temblorosos alzo el diminuto cuerpo del ser humano recién nacido. Ella le miro. Ojos verdes brillando intensamente y el pelo corto plateado revuelto, pero se veía claramente que su pelo sería ondulado.

Gokudera le miro y analizo en su memoria. Su madre tenía ese mismo pelo. Él igual. Su hija igual.

_Joder_.

Deslizo un poco su dedo largo al cabello y lo acarició, la pequeña sonrió. Gokudera torció los labios.

―Mierda, eres jodidamente guapa. ―susurro. La niña cerró los ojos unos segundos y Gokudera le miro ligeramente decepcionado antes de sorprenderse cuando sintió los dedos pequeños de la niña cerrarse en su dedo.

Sonrió un poco.

Le miro embelesado durante unos segundos para después dejarle con cuidado en la cuna, suspiro y de reojo miro a Haru que no perdía movimientos suyos.

―Es igual que mi madre.

…..

Se sentaron en silencio, la atmosfera de antes había desparecido por completo y una nueva empezó a crearse.

―El décimo espera un hijo con Sasagawa.

_Já_.

Ahí estaba el punto. Era por eso. Haru apretó los labios y asintió.

―Me alegro por Kyoko-chan.

Mierda, ¿Qué de malo hay en ser algo cínica a veces? ¿No todos son así? ¿No es así Yamamoto con Ryohei porque el guardián del sol está con la única mujer que le hizo danzar su corazón bondadoso? ¿No es así Hibari con Reborn por ser él más que fuerte?

¿No era todo el mundo cínico? ¿Qué hay de malo en burlarse de ello a veces con una mentirijilla?

Gokudera torció el morro, parecía jodidamente predecible el comentario que soltaría, pero de nuevo le frustraba y soltaba.

―Joder, la cría ha crecido un montón.

Haru apretó los labios. Dios, quería discusión, quería pelea, quería chillar, quería llorar y maldecir el momento en que se metieron en una relación, quería golpear con sus manos a Tsuna y preguntarle porque coño no se pudo enamorar de ella, quería ir y zarandear a su amiga y amenazarle si le engañaba ella nunca le encubriría, quería tantas cosas en ese momento que lo único que hizo fue sonreír con sorna.

El guardián del anillo de la Tormenta se levantó del sofá gris y miro con sus ojos verdes su alrededor. Era bonito pero lamentablemente normal, nada salía de la rutina, el típico sofá con el televisor, la mesilla, la lámpara, nada llamaba a lo inusual y eso pareció molestar a Gokudera, porque parecía un hogar para unos jodidos cabroncetes sin gusto.

―Iremos de compra mañana, este hogar apesta.

Haru gruño.

―Cállate.

….

Discutieron. Joder, como discutieron. La señora que los atendía parecía a punto de llorar, apenas apretaba los labios temblorosos con los dientes y sus ojos traslucían las lágrimas silenciosas, mientras ella golpeaba con un dedo el pecho de Gokudera y él a su vez ejercía presión a sus piernas en el suelo, no se movería ni un puto centímetro.

Cuando termino de gritarle Gokudera apunto el jodido sofá negro de cuero que valía un pastón.

―Quiero ese jodido sofá, _ya_.

Haru gruño y él se burló.

Maldita mujer sin pizca de cerebro, ¿No entendía que su hogar era una mierda? ¿Y que en esa mierda vivía su hija?

Gokudera saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos y saco uno, la mujer le miro enrojecida.

―¡No fumes maldición!

Y fumo.

….

Le tiro un vestido negro de seda, ella levanto la vista asombraba y luego lívida.

―Ni lo sueñes, _bakadera_.

Gokudera arrugo el ceño. La mujer sí tenía algo de cerebro.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba, lo intuía como un perro olfatea la comida.

Sonrió algo y luego de nuevo apunto con la mirada el vestido.

―Póntelo mujer, iremos a la fiesta del décimo.

….

Era un cabrón. Era un cabrón sin corazón. Era un hijo de puta masoquista.

Pero ahí estaba, sonriendo, con tanta alegría que le daba ganas de vomitar, mientras su jefe apretaba la mano de su esposa y le sonreía con calidez.

Maldito masoquista sin un puto corazón que le hacía pasar el peor trago de su vida.

Le costó mucho sonreír pero lo hizo, felicito y espero las palabras de alegría de su amiga, porque Haru sabía, sabía que sería la madrina del niño.

Era tan predecible.

Asintió con fingida alegría y luego tironeo de la chaqueta de Gokudera.

―Sácame de aquí.

Gokudera le ignoro, olímpicamente paso de su comentario y se metió de lleno felicitando a su décimo con una sonrisa de mentira, Haru intuyó sus pensamientos, 'Si tú no fueras Tsunayoshi Sawada te despedazaría cabrón' Si no fueras mi décimo te metería una bomba por tu otro orificio.'

Le dio ganas de reír pero en vez de eso sollozo en silencio, y en esos momentos Kyoko la veía, parecía que le afectaba, Haru sabía que se mentía, pero Kyoko parecía regodearse de su dolor, por eso soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

―Extraño a mi niña. ―soltó una mentira, Kyoko asintió.

―Seguramente yo seré igual. ―y soltó una risita que provoco nauseas en su ser.

Apretó más el agarre que ejercía a la chaqueta de Gokudera y él le miro furioso.

―¿Qué? ―ladró al fin, con voz tensa.

―Mi bebé, quiero a mi bebé. ―Tsuna abrió la boca un poco antes de sonreír tímidamente a la pareja que eran sus amigos y luego asintió.

―Gokudera-kun lleva a Haru a casa, estará cansada y preocupada por vuestra hija.

Bonita forma de echarnos Tsuna-san, pensó en esos momentos con evidente sarcasmo, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír y asentir.

―Felicidades.

Y se marchó apretando con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Gokudera, que a su vez él apretaba su mano con furia.

…..

La puerta se abrió, Gokudera salió por ella oliendo a champú, mientras ella amamantaba a la niña con su pecho Gokudera alzo una ceja.

―¿Tienes leche?

―He tenido un hijo Gokudera, claro que tengo leche en los pechos. ―bufo.

Hayato encogió los hombros.

―Pensé que eras seca mujer, yo que sé. ―se burló.

Haru mordisqueo el cachete interior que era su mejilla y luego bajo la vista hasta ver los ojos verdes de su hija, empezaba a cerrarse lentamente, iría a dormir, lo sabía, medio sonrió y estiro el pezón de la boquita rosada de la niña cuando cerró completamente los ojos. La alzo con cuidado y la coloco en la cama de matrimonio, en medio.

Gokudera no tenía permiso esa noche, esa era la forma de decírselo, pero Gokudera parecía en otra parte.

―Desearía que ese crio fuera mío. ―soltó suavemente él.

Haru coloco un mechón de pelo plateado detrás de la orejita de la niña y lo comprendió.

'Quiero que ese hijo que espera Sasagawa sea mío, joder, mío.'

―Duerme Gokudera.

El italiano salió de su ensoñación y luego miro el pezón desnudo.

―Follemos.

…..

Gokudera tiro las braguitas, le abrió los labios de la vagina con fuerza mientras su dedo recorría la carne rosada, y su boca se enredó en el pezón mordisqueándolo con frenesí, mientras ella bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y tocaba el pene erecto.

Él le murmuro que le masturbase y ella obedeció, le rodeo la polla con las manos e hizo una fricción que hizo que Gokudera jadeara y luego empujara sus caderas al son de sus manos. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse se hundió en ella y luego se derramo en su interior.

Haru se sintió terrible, casi a punto de llorar, pero callo y luego bostezo.

―_Duerme_.

….

Sonrió cuando Kyoko le mostro la foto del niño, ojos ámbar, cabello dorado, piel blanca casi rosada y labios carnosos.

Ese niño sería hermoso.

Vio de reojo a la niña y luego soltó.

―Tasha ya dice papá―Kyoko borró la sonrisa y luego la sustituyo por otra falsa.

―¡Qué bien!

…..

¿En qué se había convertido en esos años? ¿Era una mala madre? ¿Era jodidamente mala persona?

¿Qué era?

Mientras tomaba una taza de café sin azúcar y Tasha gruñía a la televisión por la estúpida publicidad pensó en esos momentos en el que reía con el grupo entero que era de Tsuna.

Amigos. Muy buenos amigos, sin pizca de resentimiento, con amor, cariño, lealtad, amistad.

Joder. Eran amigos. Eran buenas personas. Ella era buena persona.

Luego entró todo lo demás, la desconfianza, los celos, la humillación, la traición y la muerte.

Porque entro la mafia entre ellos.

Y en la mafia solo podía haber muerte. Como la del padre de Yamamoto.

Sintió los ojos nublados, no por las lágrimas, más bien por la vergüenza de saber que era una falsa.

Apretó los dientes y luego sintió las pequeñas manos de Tasha en sus manos.

La pequeña arrugaba la boca, pidiendo comida pensó, pero solo pidió.

―_Papà_.

Maldito Gokudera.

…..

Se desnudó y se sentó en la cama, Gokudera levanto la ceja.

―¿Qué? ¿No puede pedir una mujer a su hombre que la folle o qué?

Gokudera rio con sorna.

―Tasha está durmiendo. ―explico sin ánimos ella.

Él se levantó con cierta pereza, fue a su lado y la empujo casi bruscamente, le miro los pechos luego la mata de pelo que estaba en su pubis, le miro los muslos y al final los ojos.

―¿Qué somos mujer?

A veces desearía que Gokudera fuera estúpido como Yamamoto.

Soltó unas lágrimas antes de responder.

―No sé.

Gokudera asintió, se desnudó y empezó a follarle.

…..

Estaban en medio de la cena de Navidad, todos reunidos, algunos tomando vino, otros cerveza, y los más atrevidos algo más que bebidas de poca monta.

En su plato había una pierna grande y dorada de pavo, con ensalada y un puré de patata tan pálido que parecía harina con agua, entonces empezó a hablar.

Tsuna como siempre sonrió esperando otro puto año nuevo lleno de felicidad, su hijo estaba en su regazo, sonriendo como idiota, igual que el padre. Todos aplaudieron, casi por acto reflejo, y después empezaron a devorar la comida, Gokudera se alzó de la silla, hizo un sonido con la garganta para callar los bramidos de los demás y le miro.

―Ya que estamos aquí. ―empezó con voz fuerte. ―Reunidos con toda la familia querría pedir algo a la madre de mi hija. ―su voz se tornó casi afilada. ―Cásate conmigo.

Dejo caer el tenedor lleno de carne de pavo, miro a su hija que miraba a su padre con admiración, pero sabía que no entendía nada, lo sabía, la cría era demasiado pequeña para entender que sus padres se odiaban y que fue concebida por un puto desliz.

También sabía que no debía aceptar, pero, ¿Si tuvo un desliz no podría tener otro?

―Sí, acepto.

Todos aplaudieron efusivamente.

…..

Quería gritar, quería tirar el ramo de rosas en el espejo y luego gritar. O por lo menos que el maldito camarero se olvidara de su copa de champan para poder gritarle, pero el camarero jamás olvido su pedido, el pedido de la novia.

Si el sacerdote hubiera tardado cinco minutos hubiera gritado que la boda no podía llevarse a cabo, porque seguramente Dios no quería la unión, pero el sacerdote llegó antes, temprano y empezó la boda.

Cuando termino y sintió la mano de Gokudera coger la suya y ponerle el anillo lo supo. Era otro error.

Pero sonrió y se puso de puntilla y le beso, Gokudera se sorprendió y luego rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

Mentira.

…

Esa noche Gokudera no se desnudó, no la follo con la polla, no lo hizo, pero le hizo correrse con la lengua.

Le alzó el vestido hasta la cintura, y casi no podía ver sus cabellos plateados por los pliegues de tela que era el vestido. Solo sintió la lengua, los dientes y la saliva mezclarse en su coño húmedo.

Gokudera le mordió el clítoris y luego ella se corrió en la boca de él. Gokudera se apartó y luego le miro.

No dijo nada y tampoco pidió algo, se quitó la corbata y se hecho en la cama, durmió casi al instante.

…

Su vida sexual era rara, nunca gritaban el nombre del otro, a la hora de venirse escondían el rostro en el cuello del otro y gritaban sin voz.

Gokudra le había enseñado muchas posiciones, la que no le gustaba era de cuatro patas, como un perro, pero a él parecía gustarle, sería porque no le veía el rostro y pensaba que era Kyoko y no ella.

Era más entusiasmo, le apretaba los pechos con las manos y besaba su cuello dejando marca, también se masturbaba en su coño sin penetrar y se corría ahí, ella jadeaba y suplicaba en su mente.

'Mételo ya, fóllame ya, quiero correrme joder.'

Pero Gokudera se burlaba y cuando ella estaba punto de perder la paciencia se hundía en su interior con brutalidad, como si una espada atravesar en su interior.

Le abría las nalgas con las manos y se mecía en su coño.

A Gokudera le gustaba, a ella le disgustaba, porque era ella la que se inclinaba, era ella quien besaba las sabanas, era ella quien agachaba la cabeza como una jodida mujer torturada, pero luego no le importaba, Gokudera follaba bien en esa posición.

También tuvieron sexo anal. Fue un día común, estaba duchándose con la niña en brazos cuando Gokudera entro desnudo, les miro y luego a la niña, le sonrió con su famosa sonrisa torcida y se la llevo, regreso segundos después, la niña se entretenía con la televisión.

Haru le miro con sus ojos, con el agua cayéndole por el cuerpo. Luego sintió la boca de él en su cuello, cerró los ojos y él empezó, se apoyó en las baldosas resbaladizas del baño, Gokudera le alzó las caderas y su polla se froto en su húmedo sexo, cuando pensó que iba a penetrarle él se apartó y la punta de su pene rozó su ano.

Se sorprendió y estaba a punto de protestar cuando la polla empezó a adentrarse en su interior, mordió los labios con fuerza mientras jadeaba sin aire, le dolía.

Joder como dolía.

Gokudera empujó y ella sintió su pene dentro. Le escucho maldecir, algo de 'J…Joder, no aprietes coño.'

Pero ella no apretaba, solo quería que se corriera y acabara ya, pero Gokudera tuvo otros planes, le llevo minutos, pero parecían horas, hasta correrse, salió y entro con una lentitud que le hizo enternecer, mientras su ano parecía acostumbrarse Gokudera le froto el coño con los dedos y sus dedos se adentraron por su sexo. Fue inexplicable.

Era…. Era de otro mundo. Uno en el cual ella gritaba con fuerza, palabras obscenas, que pedía en grito 'Duro, sí, sí' '¡Muévete!'

Gokudera se corrió dentro y ella casi cayó al suelo por sus piernas temblorosas, si no fuera por él que la sostuvo, apoyándose en su espalda.

El sexo con Gokudera era genial, él nunca se avergonzaba, parecía hacer todo lo que no haría Tsuna, como chuparle el coño con la lengua, o morderle el pezón hasta que le doliera porque le gustaba sentir ese picor, o como besarle en la boca mientras su mano le follaba el sexo, o masturbarse delante de ella y correrse, o abrirle las piernas delante del espejo y que su polla sobresalga sobre sus muslos mientras se frotaba ahí, Gokudera era desvergonzado a la hora del sexo, nunca decía su nombre pero tampoco le importaba mucho, pero fue un día que le dolió.

Porque ese día supo que se había enamorado de ese capullo.

Se sentía rara, como si hubiese sido raptada por extraterrestres y le hubieran dado un nuevo sentimiento, no le dijo nada y dejo que él siguiera adelante como si nada pasaba.

Pero a la hora que tenían relaciones sexuales ella intentaba no gritar su nombre, se ahogaba con su lengua mordida, aspiraba aire y no respiraba, porque quería que todo fuera mentira.

Pero esa mentira siempre sale, todo sale.

Ese día Gokudera regreso pronto, ella le dio un plato de espagueti a la carbonara y una cerveza, que él declino, porque no le apetecía ponerse pedo por una estúpida cerveza que luego le haría doler la sien al día siguiente, Haru solo le miro, como comía con delicadeza, sin los arrebatos que hacían Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto o Lambo a la hora de comer.

Gokudera era delicado, recién se daba cuenta de ello, antes solo lo miraba como una mancha sucia en su pasado, presente y futuro, pero ahora parecía brillar, resaltando en todo.

Gokudera quizás imagino que quería tema, quizás que solo quería que la follara, por eso se levantó, dejo el plato a medio terminar, y con una cara de casi pereza empezó bajando la cremallera del pantalón y apretarle los brazos con suavidad, mientras ella tiritaba.

Joder. Joder.

La sentó en la mesa donde comía la comida, le abrió los muslos, le toco el clítoris con el dedo, hundió su otra mano pálida en su pelo corto y luego empezó a empujar, casi delicadamente en su interior.

Ella sollozo.

Joder. Joder.

Gokudera alzo la vista sorprendido, iba a preguntar cuando ella soltó lo retenido por meses.

―Te quiero.

…..

No se hablaron, ni siquiera se miraron cuando él alzo la niña en brazos y pregunto.

―¿Ha comido?

Ella asintió.

―Sí.

Quedaron callados otro momento antes de que Tasha saltara en brazos de su padre y le mirara embelesada.

―Eres _bella papà_. ―susurro con un acento italiano que hizo reír entre dientes a Gokudera.

―_Bella_ no, _forte_ _sì_.―le replico en italiano, la niña cruzo los pequeños bracitos y frunció las cejas plateadas.

―¿Eh?

Gokudera le miro con los ojos verdes unos segundos antes de acariciarle el pelo plateado ondulado.

―_Sei bellissima_.

Con cierta añoranza en los ojos miro a su cría, tenía cuatro años, andaba bien, con la espalda pequeña recta, era un genio, eso pensaba Gokudera, siempre miraba los libros y preguntaba qué era eso y por qué, nunca hacía preguntas estúpidas, todo lo que hacía la niña le hacía pensar que sería el genio del mañana.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

―Ve a estudiar.

―¡Tch! No voy al cole _papà_.

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

―Irás.

La niña inflo los cachetes y viro enfadada, desapareció en pequeños pasos que para ella seguramente eran largos y no miro atrás. Él suspiro.

―Hoy cumple dos años Tsuyoshi.

Haru no dijo nada, solo asintió.

―Lo sé.

―Vamos a la fiesta.

―No.

Gokudera se alzó con rapidez.

―Mujer….

―No quiero ir Gokudera, _no_ iré.

Los ojos de Gokudera se redujeron, ella casi pudo ver la ira en sus orbes verdes.

―Le he dicho que podríamos ir. Se lo he dicho mujer.

―¡Pues rómpela!

Gokudera alzo la chaqueta del traje, le miro unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer por ella, Tasha apareció segundos después.

―¿Papà?

―¡No es _papà_, es _Otou-san_!

La niña dio un respingo antes de mirarle, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió.

―¡Tash!

―_Ti odio mamma._

_Absurdo. _La niña podía bien hablar italiano solo para odiarle. Joder. Que mierda de madre era.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, apretando los labios.

Odiaba todo.

…..

Telas verdes, telas plateadas, toda la habitación estaba llena de tela, una de colores chillones, otras de depresión, pero sus ojos nunca salen de esos dos colores, plateado y verde. Le cuesta quitar la mirada de la tela que serán las nuevas cortinas de su salón antes de mirar al dependiente y susurrar con voz ronca.

―Quiero que sea el color del _cielo_.

….

Apesta. Los colores no son acordes, todo parece disparejo, yendo desde el color negro del sofá con el color azul brillante de las cortinas, no pegan, lo sabe, pero le gusta porque mientras Gokudera ve las nuevas cortinas y su ceño se profundiza le gusta.

No está enamorada de Gokudera, _no lo está_ joder.

Gokudera se puede ir a la mierda, que sufra joder, que vea que Kyoko jamás será para él, que entienda mierda, solo son él y ella, solo son Haru y Gokudera, solo dos paletos con una hija en común y odiándose mutuamente.

Haru solo odia a Gokudera, no lo ama. No.

….

Siente las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos cuando él aprieta el abrazo en su cuerpo, se muerde el labio por verlo así pero luego da una palmadita en la espalda.

―Vas a estar bien, lo harás. ―intenta animar pero él parece en otro lejano universo, llorando apenas y susurrando el nombre de su amiga, le acaricia el pelo desordenado color marrón y le alza con las manos el rostro, los ojos cafés son traslucidos, dejando ver el amargo dolor en sus iris, él le muestra una sonrisa media torcida por la falsedad antes de que le acaricie las lágrimas. ―Estarás bien Tsuna-san.

Tsuna asiente, mordiéndose el labio como una colegiada después de ser rechazada, pero a Haru le duele, algo empieza a ennegrecer su interior.

Se vuelve a acariciar el rostro con las manos.

―Kyoko te ama, te ama.

Joder, _tiene_ que amarte piensa con miedo.

…..

Se sienta con pesadez en el sofá negro del salón, mira las cortinas pero sin llegar a verlas en realidad y luego sus ojos paran en los verdes acusadores que son los de Gokudera.

Parpadea un segundo antes de virar y volver a ver las cortinas.

¿Qué diablos está pasando?

¿Dónde está Kyoko? ¿Ya no ama a Tsuna?

¿Qué son esos sentimientos tan profundos y confusos en su interior?

Aprieta un poco el labio y luego siente la mano de Gokudera en su muñeca.

―Has estado mucho tiempo en la habitación del Décimo. ―murmura.

Sus ojos le miran, quiere poder decir 'Y qué.' O por lo menos 'A ti que te importa.' Pero solo suelta ese murmullo entrecortado.

―Sí.

Gokudera aprieta con sus dedos el agarre de su muñeca y luego lo suelta pesadamente, le mira a los ojos un momento.

―No me he acostado con él, si quieres saberlo. ―responde al fin, sin sarcasmo, solo con un cansancio que le sorprende y que le asusta.

Algo cambió.

Él se alza, ágilmente entre sus piernas y mira acusadoramente.

―No pregunte nada de esa mierda mujer. ―gruñe al final.

Ni siquiera tiene ánimo de levantarse y burlarse de él, así que repite la acción.

―Lo sé. A ti no te importa nada, lo sé muy bien Gokudera.

El italiano frunce las cejas, al final abre la boca y lo suelta.

Ese comentario malicioso, tan hiriente que le duele el corazón, que le paraliza y a la vez le escandaliza.

―Si lo hubieras echo no habría dicho nada.

'No me importa' 'No me importa.' 'Puedes follar con quién quieras.'

Sus ojos adquieren un matiz oscuro, empieza a apagarse y luego se enciende con furia.

―Entonces lo haré. No te preocupes, puede que no sea con Tsuna-san, pero siempre habrá más.

Se levanta sin esperar respuesta y cierra tras de sí la puerta, luego empieza la carrera hacía su habitación.

Maldito imbécil.

…..

Tasha empieza a pensar, apenas una niña de cuatro años y piensa, que tonto diría Haru, su hija no tendría que estar pensando en la situación en la viven los tres, pero lo hace, aunque no lo sabe.

Tasha que mira con sus ojos verdes todo, que analiza de forma infantil y que cree que todo tiene solución, como aquel jarrón que rompió hacía tres meses y Gokudera dijo que solo necesitaba cola y todo quedaría arreglado, aquel día cuando lo rompió empezó a sollozar, preguntándose, ¿Cómo lo rompí? ¿Se enfadara _papà_?

Pero Gokudera le sorprendió intentando recoger los trozos rotos con el temblor de sus pequeñas manos, primero adquirió un matiz oscuro y al final negó, le alzo entre sus brazos y miro detenidamente sus pequeñas manos.

―Menos mal que no te has hecho daño Tasha.

Y la pequeña rompió a llorar. Papà era tan bueno.

Los dos arreglaron el jarrón, Gokudera trajo la cola y empezó colocando pieza por pieza, mientras ella miraba con admiración.

―Todo tiene arreglo Tasha.

Aunque Gokudera quiso completar la frase con un: 'Menos la muerte.' Pero no lo hizo, porque solo tenía cuatro años, así que le mando una sonrisa torcida y ella empezó a acercarse a su padre para ayudarle.

Por eso siempre miró a su padre, porque a los ojos de Tasha, en su pequeño mundo, su padre todo podía arreglarlo, todo lo hacía bien, pero cuando estaba con su madre su padre empezaba a estar silencioso, más miraba a la nada que a su madre, y a la vez su madre miraba a otro lado sin decir palabras, era raro, su padre ahí parecía incómodo y confuso.

Cuando llegaban a esa situación ella salía corriendo y se montaba entre las piernas largas de su padre, le abrazaba con sus pequeñas mano llamando su atención, y su padre volvía a ser el mismo, con esa torcida sonrisa que le gustaba, con esos ojos verdes que eran idénticos a los suyos, pero a sus ojos le parecían más brillantes, como esas estrellas del cielo.

Así que cuando su madre cambió por completo las cortinas de color carmesí aquel día y su padre lo vio quedó sorprendida, su padre se dejó caer en el sofá negro con pesadez y contemplo por largo tiempo las cortinas, intentando algo que ella nunca entendió y entendería si seguía creciendo, pero pudo ver como su padre entrecerraba los ojos en la cortina, como un rictus se formaba en su boca y como sus ojos empezaron a brillar, ya no tan hermoso como las estrellas, era algo más… algo que no sabía expresar en sus escasos cuatro años.

Tasha que miraba a sus padres desde abajo, ya sea por la estatura, o solo el hecho de que sus padres parecían ver otro mundo desde sus propios ojos estaba triste.

A sus ojos, a sus ojos verdes todo parecía triste.

Sus padres parecían odiarse.

….

Haru vio como Tasha se levantó de un salto cuando escucho como la puerta era abierta y corría por el pasillo y luego el gritito alegre supo, Gokudera ya estaba en casa.

Miro detenidamente la televisión y al final levantó la vista de la tela para verlo y sorprenderse por lo que llevaba en brazos.

―Tsuyoshi―murmuro con incredulidad, luego sonrió algo y le abrazo suavemente al pequeño, que se ruborizo y miro a otro lado. Ese pequeño gesto le hizo recordar aquellos momentos en el que Tsuna se ruborizaba por Kyoko, rio encantada y le desordeno más su desordenada cabellera rubia, el pequeño emitió un gemido de protesta y luego quito la mano con suavidad.

―El Décimo tiene una cita con Sasagawa.

No necesito más explicación, se reconciliarían, eso era lo único que importaba, se puso en cuclillas para ver al pequeño y mirarle con admiración. Seguía siendo hermoso, con esa cabellera dorada que era herencia de su madre, esos ojos ámbar, esos labios rosados, esa pequeña nariz respingona y ese gracioso rubor en sus infantiles mejillas.

Mientras le miraba, admirando su belleza, se preguntó, ¿Cómo sería un hijo suyo y de Tsuna?

Despertó de la pregunta cuando Tasha se interpuso mirándole con frialdad, cosa que le sorprendió, al pequeño, mientras el niño se ocultaba detrás de su espalda, Haru se irguió y el niño se volvió a esconder detrás de sus piernas.

―Tash.

La niña le miro, con sorpresa y luego algo parecido al dolor, y luego se abrazo a las piernas de su padre, Haru miro los zapatos negros de Gokudera, luego alzo la mirada, Gokudera le veía con crueldad, con frialdad y desconcierto.

Sonrió algo antes de susurrar.

―¿Quieres cenar Tsu-kun?

…..

Se echo en la cama y el sonido frufrú que hizo las sabanas le parecieron gracioso en su momento antes de que Gokudera se echara en la cama y mirara al techo.

―Estás pensando en él.

Haru le miro, sorprendida.

―¿Qué?

―Estás pensando en el Décimo, te estás haciendo la maldita pregunta de cómo de hermoso sería si tuvieras un hijo de él. Lo estás pensando. ―gruño.

Se irguió aún más, con los codos, para mirarle, vio su ceño fruncido, su boca en una línea tensa y los músculos de su cara se tensaron, al final soltó una risita.

―No es gracioso mujer.

Lo era, joder, para ella lo era.

―No me vengas con eso, joder, joder. ―repitió consternada. Se cubrió con el brazo los ojos, sus labios temblaron y luego soltó lo retenido, se desahogo. ―Te dije que te amaba, te lo dije maldita sea, pero tú actúas como si nunca te lo hubiese dicho, me duele, mucho, pero eso no te ha derecho a decirme que me acueste con quién quiera, y que reproduzcas mis pensamientos a tu conveniencia, ¡no me jodas Gokudera! No me toques si quieres, no me hables, no te pido nada a cambio, pero nunca en tu puta vida me digas que todavía amo a Tsuna-san, no tienes ni idea.

La cama sonó, y ella supo que él se estaba levantado, se iría, joder, se marcharía, apretó más su brazo en sus ojos y no respiro.

Márchate, vete y que sea rápido pensó.

―Saca el maldito brazo de tu cara mujer.

Su piel se erizo, su brazo tembló y dudo unos segundos antes de quitar el brazo y mirarle a la cara. Gokudera le miraba con seriedad, con una seriedad que le asusto, pero no retrocedió.

―No te amo. ―soltó suavemente, ella asintió, por lo menos estaba siendo sincero. ―Pero tampoco te odio. Mujer…

Le miro y luego sonrió.

―Algo es algo.

Gokudera asintió.

Hayato se agacho y capturo sus labios entre los suyos, le beso suavemente antes de respirar entre sus labios.

―No te amo tampoco te odio, pero me provocas.

Haru rio, Gokudera bajo los labios hasta su cuello y empezó a mordisquear ahí, haciéndole gemir, sus manos viajaron por los caminos que él bien ya conocía y luego apresaron sus glúteos y le levantara las caderas para frotar su hombría entre sus muslos cubiertos.

Haru le miro con los ojos brillantes y paso sus manos por el cuello de marfil del hombre, le beso las mejillas y froto sus senos en el torso masculino, escucho el respingo y luego como el falo de Gokudera empezaba a erguirse más entre sus muslos, soltó un gemido cuando sintió los dientes de Gokudera apretar su pezón.

Su cuerpo parecía arden en deseo, fundirse en desesperación y crisparse de adrenalina, recorrió con su dedo la barbilla fuerte de Gokudera, acarició su pelo suave de color plata y le miro a los ojos.

―Hazme el amor. ―le susurro suavemente.

En la mirada de Gokudera se desbordaba la incredulidad, el miedo y una maldad oculta, pero mientras veía a su esposa retorcerse, haciendo sonidos que él muy bien había escuchado a lo largo de su fatídica y apestosa vivencia junta, y su cuerpo caliente esperando desesperadamente el suyo sufrió un ligero espasmo, parpadeo, repitió la acción hasta que Haru hizo temblar sus labios, estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar, lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos. Imagínate, imagínate un cuerpo más delgado, más delicado, y unos ojos dorados, un pelo largo y rubio, un dulce sonido… pensó.

―Déjame. ―sollozo al fin Haru, hizo que sus piernas chocaran con su vientre y luego empujo, apartándolo con rudeza, sus ojos se inyectaron en odio y luego siguió escupiendo unos sollozos amortiguados por su pequeña mano.

Gokudera le miro, brevemente interesado con fascinación antes de caer en cuenta que otra vez cometía una estupidez, imperdonable, imperdonable y más para un hombre tan inteligente como él.

Volvió a ponerse encima de ella y la agito un poco.

―H-Hagamos el amor. ―soltó, casi exclamando.

Los ojos de Haru se redujeron pero nunca dejaron de llorar, sonrió un poco.

―No me quieres, nunca lo harás.

Con esas últimas palabras que serían el punto y final de su relación le beso la mejilla.

…..

Tasha rio con alegría mientras intentaba mantenerse quieta en el lugar, pero su padre le acariciaba el pelo de color plateado como a un gato, rio con más ganas cuando su padre le toco la mejilla y le pidió que levantara la mirada.

Ella obedeció en el acto y luego sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, vio la fotografía y su sonrisa se esfumo instantáneamente, sus ojos se agrandaron y bajo un segundo la mirada.

―Tu madre ya vendrá, espera.

Asintió.

Espero con paciencia mientras contaba, un dos, un dos, un dos, el vals que le enseñó su padre cuando cumplió los siete años, ahora constaba de nueve.

Siguió mirando sus pies, hasta que el un dos, un dos llego a dos mil setecientos y dos, luego dirigió su mirada al reloj.

―_Mamma_ llega tarde.

Gokudera asintió, miro un segundo el reloj y luego miro a su hija, la pequeña cría que empezaba a ya no ser tan pequeña, y menos cría.

―Feliz _compleanno_ Natasha.

Su hija dio un respingo antes de morder el labio y asentir.

―Tash. ―corrigió con una sonrisa y luego soplar las velas.

…..

Gokudera gimió, con sus manos grandes apretó un poco la cabeza de la mujer e hizo que fuera más rápido, la boca rosada de la mujer empezó bombeando en su polla, acariciando sus huevos y luego chupando. Tiro la cabeza hacía atrás, satisfecho, movió las caderas mientras escuchaba como ella tragaba, lamía y gemía con la boca llena, se corrió minutos después de que ella chupara furiosamente la punta de su polla.

Le miro a los ojos, ella se irguió y movió la mano, la extendió y él con un suspiro coloco un billete.

_¡Tsk!_

…..

Haru se froto el cuello y él pudo ver fácilmente la piel expuesta, pálida y sin rastros de marcas, todas las que él había puesto hacía años habían desaparecido, dejando una desolada piel cremosa.

Se sentó frente a ella y sus ojos capturaron al instante una línea delgada de color rojiza en la mejilla, un pequeño corte.

―¡Te dije que no tenías que ir a las misiones! ―gruño, ella se dejó de acariciar el cuello y clavo su oscura mirada en él.

Y en ese instante él se sintió como algo grande, era como; mírame a mí joder, _mírame_.

―Cállate, despertaras a Tash.

Gokudera bufo.

―Si te importara la cría hubieras venido a la jodida fiesta.

Haru soltó un suspiro.

―Estaba en misión Gokudera, no siempre estaré a lado de Tash, nunca podré ser su siempre amorosa madre que está en todos sus cumpleaños, mi vida reside más allá de ella y tú.

Gokudera apretó los dientes.

Le miro con furia y al final se envaro, le cogió de la muñeca, apretó y ella siseo de dolor, tiro de su brazo y su boca apretó cerca del oído.

―Has cambiado maldita mujer.

Le sintió tensa pero le gusto, eso era lo que merecía.

―Lo sé.

Y él mismo se sintió tenso, como una tabla rígida, pero también vacía.

Soltó la muñeca, ella suspiro y al final empezó de nuevo la distancia.

―¿Quieres cenar algo?

Odiaba estaba nueva vida en la cual ella ya no estaba esperando en el sofá negro su llegaba, odiaba esos días en los cuales ella tomaba un café amargo en vez del zumo de naranja, y odiaba con toda su jodida alma que ella ya no buscara su calor en la cama.

….

Mientras escuchaba con nitidez los sonidos que producían las gotas agua caer en el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer su miembro empezó a erguirse, levantarse después de una larga―muy larga―_siesta_.

Una gota, una sola gota empieza a caer, desciende, por la mejilla, besando el cuello y dejándose reposar en el pezón erguido de color cereza, mientras segundos después otras decenas empiezan a descender por el cuerpo femenino, mezclándose en el cuello, chupando la piel cremosa y humedeciéndola, y otras se dejan reposar entre los muslos y el vello púbico.

….

Cristal. Los sentimientos deberían ser como los cristales, fácil de ver, sin nada ocultándolo, pero también había cristales negros.

¿Se podrían esconder los sentimientos por años? ¿Podría alguien enamorarse sin saberlo? ¿Se sentiría traicionado cuando supiera que ella ya no le amaba? ¿No había eso―que en los cuentos decían con demasiado ímpetu―de amor para siempre?

¿Acaso el amor no es para siempre? ¿Cuándo acaba? ¿Se muere igual que una flor después de ser arrancada de la planta? ¿Se tiene que mimar al amor?

¿Qué coño?

Pensamientos, razonamientos, y maldiciones están mezcladas en su cabeza mientras se golpea contra la almohada, gruñe, con voz ronca y febril, luego se agita, mientras sus manos se vuelven puños su cabeza parece no dejar de contraerse con toda clase de emociones, variando y atormentándolo.

Una vez Bianchi―cuando tenía quince años ella―y él apenas era un renacuajo recién salido del vientre materno―eso era ciertamente sarcasmo, Bianchi era más mayor―él se había sorprendido de sobremanera cuando encontró a su única hermana echada en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo mientras gruesas lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro, mojándolo y dando un toque tan triste que sacudió su corazón, a su vista Bianchi no estaba bien.

Se había acercado no sin antes con cautela, rozando apenas con sus carísimos zapatos el suelo, le llamo débilmente.

―Bianchi…

Pero Bianchi no despego la vista del techo y él escucho atentamente lo que soltó en un ronco sonido su hermana.

―Me había dicho 'Mi querida y hermosa Bianchi' lo recito igual que _Darcy_, creí que era mi alma gemela. ―su hermana despego sus pálidos labios un poco más y sonrió con cierta tristeza y dolor. ―Romeo, oh Romeo. ―balbuceo, luego sus ojos adquirieron un matiz oscuro. ―¡Deberías morir igual que _Montesco_!

Había dado un respingo en ese momento, lo cierto es que sabía poco de romance―nada―y también poco sobre Romeo y Julieta que su hermana hacía alusión, pero si sabía que el romance fue trágico, por no decir que solo fue más dolor que amor pleno, sin embargo le dio un poco de miedo preguntar en su momento a su hermana por ese Romeo, después de ese día Bianchi se volvió recatada en llorar, a duras penas soltaba lágrimas, era como si su mar interno se hubiera secado.

Esa fue la primera vez que conoció el amor, no por él claro está, sino más bien por el hecho de conocerlo en segunda persona, como espectador. Una cosa era verlo desde otros ojos, con cierta indiferencia, otra era vivirlo, cuando se enamoró de Sasagawa creyó que era más una enfermedad que un regalo del cielo divino, en su momento pensó que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano, no ver, ni siquiera oír―si es que ella le llamaba algún día, y eso nunca sucedió―y menos aún intentar ser amigo de ella.

Lo cierto fue que lo intento de sobremanera, se puso reglas estrictas, censurando momentos en los cuales se veían sin remedio alguno, censuro hasta respirar el aire que ella tomaba en la misma habitación, pero nunca pudo extirpar ese sentimiento agonizante, porque para él era como una maldición en medio del desierto, como agua caída del cielo en el desierto del Sahara, era horrible.

Y fue peor aun cuando Tsuna, su querido Décimo le informo que estaba enamorado de Sasagawa, él lo sabía, tonto era aquel que nunca lo supo o averiguo en su momento, pero como él no era tonto y peor aún un inepto a la hora de ver por todo lo de su Décimo se enteró fácilmente, y casi creyó que se comía la más asquerosa mierda del mundo.

Decepción, cinismo, horrible sentimiento de tristeza, la carga pesada como un yugo de la desesperación, el lloro horrible que daba su corazón cuando miraba directamente con sus ojos verdes a Sasagawa y con los mismos miraba a su Décimo, era una total falta de respeto, era como fracasar, ocultar, mentir y decepcionar de una sola estocada a su Décimo.

Ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente si le miraba los ojos, era como si pudiera leer detrás de sus ojos, y cuando su Décimo parecía triste él se preguntaba con desesperación '¿Es que ya lo sabe?'

Pero quizás nunca se enteró y si lo hizo guardo absoluto silencio para perdonarlo o atormentarlo por su traición, nunca lo sabría, porque estaba seguro que su Décimo jamás daría el primer paso, tendría que darlo él, pero tampoco lo haría, le faltaba coraje y fuerzas.

Un día como cualquiera, después de levantarse, ducharse y mirarse con reprobación en el espejo, mirando cada seña de su cara y después de ver―mirar por el espejo el cuerpo desnudo de Haru, lleno de cansancio, roces aun rojos, huellas profundas en su cuerpo delgado y piel cremosa―con sus ojos a Haru creyó que una asfixiante opresión llegaba a su pecho.

¿Un hombre puede caer tan bajo? ¿Puede arrastrar el cuerpo en el suelo intentando borrar lo imborrable? ¿Puede dejar la cabeza gacha por vergüenza? ¿Puede lastimar sin compasión a otros?

Ese día se juró que acabaría toda relación con la _mujer estúpida_―como fue bautizada Haru ni bien él la conoció años atrás.

Pero ese juramente quedó en lo recóndito de su cabeza, nunca sucedió, fue porque ella le informo de su embarazo, era sin llegar más lejos, algo nuevo, raro, inexplicable, con roces de incredulidad.

¿Padre? Já.

Se rio en la misma cara de ella, aunque ella parecía a punto de golpearlo y al mismo tiempo llorar en desconsuelo.

Era una nueva cara que dejaba ver la _mujer estúpida_, ya no estaba esa molesta risita, ese coqueto brillo sensual cuando miraba a su Décimo, ahora era una capa de infinito vacío, uno oscuro que se asemejaba al miedo.

La mujer tenía miedo y él igual.

Sería un padre asqueroso, llegaría a odiar al niño, lo sabía, lo odiaría por no ser hijo de Sasagawa, lo odiaría por ser siempre una cadena en su vida, lo odiaría porque era una mancha.

Eso era lo que sería su hijo. Una mancha imborrable.

Sin embargo en ese momento mientras veía como la cordura de su amiga de años atrás―¿Fue algún día amiga suya? ―empezaba a romperse, empezando por unos grandes ojos que se mecían en el miedo, luego por la línea en los labios que profesaba desesperación, no lo dudo, lo soltó pero luego se arrepintió.

Se había separado de ella cuando un día intento follarla en la cama, siempre en sus encuentros clandestinos que llegaban al sexo era violento, con prisa y desesperación, eran momentos en los cuales los dos se desahogaban, soltaban toda la carga violenta que tenían en el cuerpo y la hacían añicos mediantes jadeos, mientras besos y mordidas por el cuerpo, eran una forma de olvidar, pero cuando Gokudera ni bien se abalanzo sobre ella, frotándose con fuerza y quitándole las bragas su rodilla apretó el vientre hinchado―él no se había casi dado cuenta del vientre hinchado, lo que veía en Haru era más… veía a Haru de una forma de proporcionarle placer, no como algo humano, aunque era bajo decirlo peor aún pensarlo a cada momento cuando se unían, pero era cierto, veía a la mujer más como para olvidar, por esa cruda razón cuando apretó el vientre y ella siseo con los ojos inyectados con lágrimas creyó conocer algo a Haru, ella era una mujer, era un humano joder, y al instante se arrepintió, se arrepintió de haber conocido ese lado de la mujer―y Haru siseo de dolor, después de apartarse con incredulidad.

Se había marchado sin mirar atrás, dejándola sola con las piernas abiertas y las bragas a medio bajar, fue miserable pero así era él.

Su vida paso sin inconvenientes en ese tiempo que estuvo separado de Haru, aunque ya no se desahogaba con tanta frecuencia como lo hacía con ella siempre quedaba el tiempo en la ducha, aunque casi nunca lo hacía, sin embargo la poca y miserable paz que le quedaba el día a día en la familia Vongola se vio rota cuando Tsuna anunció su compromiso con Sasagawa.

_Mierda_.

¿Sabes lo jodido que es ver a la maldita mujer que amas queriéndose con tu querido jefe? ¿Sabes lo jodido que es aparentar que te importa una mierda todo lo relacionado con Sasagawa?

¿Cómo puedes quedarte viendo lo inevitable, sin decir ni actuar en nada?

Mientras miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza en medio de la misión y el ruido ensordecedor de los gritos que profesaba Yamamoto haciendo un llamamiento al enemigo a rendirse, a dejar caer el arma y rendirse como un gatito, cosa que nunca harían, porque eran de la mafia, en la mafia solo hay una forma de rendirse morir bajo una bala o algo peor, pero morir al fin y al cabo. Había ruidos fuertes, luego frágiles como apagándose y quizás era cierto―deberían estar muriendo y despidiéndose del mundo en el cual vivían―y otros entrecortados, pero el suyo era lento, suave, muy regular. Era como estar en medio de un sueño nublado, dando pasos sin saber el verdadero peligro, sin razón alguna caminando a ciegas.

Una bala había rozado su mejilla, con la suavidad erótica del peligro, pero luego su cuerpo cayó al suelo fuertemente y un Yamamoto pálido encima suyo le miraba. Con angustia y temblor en el cuerpo Yamamoto se apartó de él y le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido. '¡No tenías que salvarme estúpido!' le hubiese encantado replicar pero sus palabras no salían de su boca, pero Yamamoto si soltó palabras. Más roncas y entrecortadas que le hicieron mirar con otros ojos a Yamamoto―al parecer el estúpido empezaba a crecer y ya no veía el _juego de la mafia_ como antes―, cuando Yamamoto le cruzo la cara, apenas apartando un mechón de pelo plateado de su frente y evalúo la ligera herida suspiro con angustia.

Luego se alejó negando con la cabeza, como si hubiera presenciado la decadencia del mundo delante de sus ojos miel. No le hablo y menos aún volvió a preguntar por si estaba bien, se apegó a Gokudera como una segunda piel detrás de su espalda y susurro: _Soy tus ojos._

Le hubiese encantado reír, pero solo bufo y siguió con la misión mientras el aliento helado de Yamamoto le erizaba los pelillos de la nuca.

Pero después de acabar la misión y también de insultar a Yamamoto―había regresado su voz, _aleluya_―se marchó eso un manojo de nervios y también suciedad. Había llegado a la casa de la _mujer estúpida_ y cuando ella cerró las puertas se apretó en su cuerpo.

_Quiero desahogarme._

…_._

Había recordado casi toda su vida―apenas serían diez años de su vida―en un instante, la forma en que llego al instituto del Décimo, en cómo lo retó y lo odio también cuando vio que era un bueno para nada, sin embargo lo sentimientos son variables, eso es lo malo de los humanos pensó, si solo pudiéramos dar una resolución de todo sin tener que cambiar de opinión después sería algo fabuloso, pero como humano y ser inteligente, con una dote que sobresalía con facilidad, supo que también él había cambiado después de haber conocido a Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tenía otra opinión, otra resolución de los humanos.

¿Entonces si cambió en ese momento también podía cambiar ahora?

¿Podía borrar esos sentimientos que tenía por Sasagawa y cambiarlos por los de Miura?

¿Y si podía ya lo había hecho? ¿Cómo lo sabría?

¿Hay un momento en el cual una persona sabe cuándo esta nuevamente enamorado―pero de otra persona―en su vida? ¿Alguien le avisa? ¿Alguien le alerta? ¿Cómo se entera?

Sin embargo un hombre debería tener un timbre en su cuerpo, para alertar cuando su corazón cambiaba de opinión. ¿No?

Porque puede que un hombre solo viera con sus ojos a la primera mujer que amaba, los hombres no eran intuitivos, eran primitivos, se quedaban con lo primero y si lo primero fue ella lo seguiría siendo aún, aunque después de ver y confirmar con sus ojos que ahora Haru empezaba a alejarse de él, echándolo de su pobre corazón empezaba a abrirse un abanico de posibilidades.

¿Si enamorarse es fácil―según algunos libros―es difícil volver a querer con el mismo ímpetu a otra persona? ¿O solo son migajas?

¿Y si la otra persona empieza a alejarse de él como tendría que sentirse? ¿Satisfecho por saber que ella ya no pediría amor, que no sufriría por culpa suya o melancólico por saber que un nuevo amor estaba siendo extirpado?

Sin duda un hombre tendría que tener un timbre en el cuerpo, así por lo menos sería más fácil cuando volvía a amar.

Gokudera clavo sus ojos verdes en el techo, miro con cierta distracción, luego se levantó con presteza de la cama y camino con firmeza hacía la puerta del baño, lo abrió y una húmeda mujer le recibió, apenas cubierta con una toalla color verde pálido.

―_Haru_.

….

La estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, olio su perfume, el olor de su cuerpo y lamió la parte de su pulso en su cuello, le apretó las caderas contra las suyas, rozo su polla hinchada son suavidad entre su piel y gimió.

No había más frenesí, solo una calma que le gustaba, que le engatusaba para llegar a amarla por completo.

Le miro a los ojos y ella solo entrecerró los ojos, evaluándolo, solo un fallo y todo sería como antes, falla y adiós para siempre, lo sabía.

Bajo los labios hasta posarlo en los femeninos de su mujer y besarle suavemente, rozo con su lengua los labios voluptuosos y rojos de Haru y ella abrió la boca, Gokudera casi tuvo ganas de apartarse y ver su boca específicamente, delinear con el dedo el contorno y luego morderlo, pero se quedó quieto y empezó a besarle con firmeza, mientras ella le acariciaba los hombros y su cuerpo femenino gemía contra el suyo.

Cuando su lengua entro en la pequeña boca de Haru y ella le apretó el trasero con los dedos supo que era una guerra perdida.

Su cuerpo fue primitivo, rozándose, mezclándose con el de ella y probando el sabor.

Le toco el pezón erguido a través de la toalla verde, su mano abarco con dificultad el pecho lleno pero lo apretó y Haru soltó un erótico gemido que endureció aún más su polla.

―Te estoy haciendo el amor. Recuérdalo.

Los ojos deslumbrantes de Haru se quedarían por siempre en su memoria, luego su boca se curvo y su mano le toco la mejilla.

―Repítelo.

Haru abrió suavemente la boca, su lengua rosada se vio casi pero murmuro con voz delicada.

―Me estás haciendo el amor.

Gokudera relajo el rostro y dejo caer el aire que tenía contenido, bajo la cara y empezó besando el cuello, bajando con sus manos la toalla y besando por los lados del pecho femenino y dejándose estar un momento en el vientre, su lengua se adentró en el ombligo y Haru arqueo el cuerpo. Le tomo posesivamente por las caderas y le alzo, su vagina tuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

―Dime que quieres te haga.

Haru se retorció bajo su cuerpo, parecía sofocada y con las mejillas de un color rojizo que le hacía ver apetecible.

¿Era común pensar que alguien era apetecible?

―Gokudera―sonó su voz ronca, apenas contenida. ―Por favor.

Sus labios rozaron los labios de su sexo.

―¿Quieres que te chupe el coño?

Preguntas, preguntas. ¿Sabes lo molesto en ese momento?

Era que todo le excitaba.

―Gokudera…

Sintió los dedos de Gokudera empezar a acariciar suavemente su coño, apenas rozando el vello de su pubis y también sus piernas, gimió y al final ella misma intento moverse contra la mano de Gokudera, quería que le penetrara con sus dedos y poder sentirlo, aunque sea mínimamente.

―Estás muy ansiosa.

Haru casi rodó los ojos si no fuera porque Gokudera empezó a lamer su muslo, apenas rozando mínimamente su sexo, gruño y le sostuvo la cabellera plateada entre sus dedos, Gokudera le miro.

Haru solo sentía, las palabras eran un fuera de lugar en ese momento, en el cual todo dejaba de existir, solo eran dos cuerpo ansiosos por unirse como un puzle.

Lentamente, rodando los dedos empezó a acariciar su agujero, dejando un dedo tocar los labios mayores y luego salir.

Extrañaba con ansias esos momentos en los que Gokudera solo se hundía en su interior casi sin tocar más, y si lo hacía era bruscamente, pero ahora mismo también era agradable pero algo molesto, ella le quería ya.

Con sus propias manos empezó se acarició los pezones, pellizcándolo y gimiendo, mientras apretaba sus pezones con sus uñas gimió y lo nombro y Gokudera alzó la mirada, solo para toparse con sus senos desnudos y unos insinuantes pezones erguidos que clamaban atención.

Sus ojos verdes se encendieron y luego llevo sus labios al pezón derecho.

―Me pones cachondo. ―murmuro.

Con sus manos suaves―inusualmente suave―le acarició el coño y con el dedo delineo los labios y luego apretó con suavidad el clítoris, mientras su boca empezaba a besar los pezones erguidos, mordiéndolo con dureza y mojándolos con su saliva.

Haru gruño, nunca―_mentira_―Gokudera había sido tan caliente en la cama como lo era ahora mismo, sentía como sus dientes como si fueran colmillos rasguñaban la piel de sus pezones y como estos endurecían más, y su cuerpo se levantaba y bajaba mientras sus caderas rozaban la polla dura de Gokudera.

Abrió sus piernas y Gokudera froto con más fuerza el clítoris y ella gimió.

―Me voy a correr.

Soltó bruscamente mientras sus caderas se mecían al son de los movimientos de las manos del italiano.

Gokudera pellizco el clítoris y sonrió.

―Vamos mujer, empapa mis manos.

Haru se ruborizo y con más ansias movió las caderas para que él apretara con más fuerza su clítoris.

Segundos después se corrió en la mano de Gokudera.

Tiro su cabeza en las suaves almohadas blancas y respiro con agitación, pero aun sintiendo el agradable cosquilleo en el vientre y los muslos húmedos de sus propios jugos, abrió la boca y tomó una bocanada grande de aire, Gokudera que le miraba fijamente sonrió y tiro de sus piernas antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar choco su polla contra su coño y ella gimió.

―Te deseo. ―grazno con voz ronca, sus mechones de pelo plateado cubrían ligeramente su frente y le daban un aire seductor y maléfico, Haru se estremeció y le miro. Gokudera se agacho y lamió sus labios con su lengua, ella respiro con agitación y los ojos oscuros de deseo. ―Di que quieres tenerme dentro.

Se froto y Haru pudo sentir la punta de su polla presionando en su agujero, ansiosamente, se le seco la garganta antes de asentir.

Gokudera bufo con impaciencia.

―Dilo. ―bajo la mano hasta su pronunciada erección y la tomó entre sus dedos antes de acariciar con su polla su coño. ―Maldita sea. ―siseo cuando sintió la humedad de su sexo. ―Quiero hundirme en ti. ―se froto con ansias. ―_Voglio essere uno con voi._

Haru se movió, indecisa al principio pero con firmeza al último instante antes de coger la mano de Gokudera―con la cual él hacía una deliciosa fricción en su húmedo sexo―e hizo que soltara su polla para que ella misma abriera su coño en sus dedos, incitándolo muchos más y la polla de Gokudera goteara.

―_Entra_.

Las manos de Hayato apretaron firmemente la tela de la toalla que se había enredado entre las piernas de Haru, las bajo hasta las rodillas y le abrió las piernas, pudo ver con claridad el sexo femenino de su mujer.

Apretó con los dedos la tela y después la quito, no sin antes haber lamido la rodilla y mirarle con pasión.

Haru gimió cuando al fin la única prenda que cubría mínimamente su desnudez cedió y dejo al descubierto su cuerpo deseoso. Tiro del pelo plateado de Gokudera y su cabeza de él choco con su frente y luego soltó unas risillas antes de sonreírle y exponer su cuerpo. Alzó los ojos y deletreo.

―H-a-z-m-e e-l a-m-o-r.

Gokudera gruño y le beso con fogosidad.

Sus cuerpos sudados se unieron y se acariciaron sin timidez, tocando lugares en los cuales habría avergonzado a muchos―a pesar de estar teniendo relaciones sexuales también―, mientras su cabeza parecía en cualquier momento caer en el vacío del placer por los toqueteos que le brindaba su compañero sintió como Gokudera le hizo coger su polla entre su mano y le guio a su entrada.

Y le penetro.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su boca soltó una serie de gemidos mientras su cuerpo parecía flotar en medio de la deliciosa neblina del placer.

Gokudera le cogía firmemente de sus caderas mientras le penetraba con dureza y firmeza, sentía su polla entrar con fuerza en su cuerpo, moviéndose con desesperación mientras ella misma empapaba con sus jugos el sexo de su compañero. Sus pechos rebotaron y Gokudera le mando una mirada analítica.

―Vamos. ―gruño cuando le penetro. ―Tócame.

Haru le miro a través de las pestañas, bajo la mano donde unían sus sexos y toco suavemente la polla mojada de Gokudera, apenas un poco, y sentir otra penetración. Gimió.

No habían tenido sexo hacía muchísimo tiempo, eso era cierto, ¿Pero tiene que sentirse así?

¿Tiene que sentirse como si el mundo estuviera a punto de estallar? ¿Tenía que ser tan grandioso?

Gokudera apretó los dientes.

―Vas a correrte. ―murmuro.

Haru asintió.

Hayato le apretó las caderas y se movió con más dificultad. Intentando aguantar más, sin embargo las constantes opresiones en su miembro por el de Haru le hacía difícil la acción, le tomó entre sus manos su cara y beso sus labios.

Después se corrió y gimieron al unísono.

….

Ciertamente para una persona como Gokudera decir que estaba enamorado estaba fuera de sus límites, era como intentar hacer volar a un cerdo, Haru lo sabía y nunca le pidió una declaración correcta, a decir verdad ni siquiera le importo, porque lo supo todo aquella noche cuando le dijo que le estaba haciendo el amor, podría haber pedido una buena explicación―después de casi cinco años de no tener relaciones sexuales con su conyugue―era totalmente razonable al pedirlo, pero callo.

Días después―muy pocos, a lo sumo dos días―Gokudera le apretó la mano y le miro. Su mirada era deseosa, excitada, y su pantalón oprimía lo que sería su polla erguida.

Habían echo el amor en repetidas ocasiones, su excitación no se había calmado con nada, casi siempre era después de que saludara a Tash y le mirara.

Haru le miraba con una sonrisa oculta.

Su relación empezaba―pero no sabía si era para bien o para mal―a encaminarse por un camino desconocido, y aquello verdaderamente le aterraba, no quería aferrarse a una ilusión, no quería―ni tenía ánimo―poner todas sus esperanzas en él para que un día de repente él haga desaparecer sus sentimientos por ella. A veces pensaba que nada de ello volvería a suceder, que Gokudera no le volvería a mirar pero el día después seguía ahí, mirándole con la pasión de un enamorado, difícil de creer en él.

Y ella perdía todas las palabras que querían salir de sus labios, reproches, preguntas, confesiones, callaba y no decía nada, porque Gokudera le seguía amando.

¿Pero qué ocurriría después?

Por esa razón cuando entró a la casa con prisa para buscar las llaves del coche e ir a recoger a Tash del colegio y vio tal escena no supo si reír con sorna―Gokudera volvía a ser el mismo, queriendo con desesperación a Kyoko―o llorar amargamente mientras negaba y pensaba que tal vez solo es una puta mentira.

Aunque nada de ello paso, porque sus manos dejaron caer las llaves de la puerta principal y su cartera resbalaba de su hombro, tal vez el sonido fue tan fuerte y por eso Gokudera le miro, o quizás él quería que ella lo viese, nunca lo sabría―no lo preguntaría―, pero sus ojos se encontraron y Gokudera abrió de sobremanera sus ojos verdes, mientras forcejeaba con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kyoko encima suyo.

―Que te jodan.

Soltó bruscamente antes de girar e intentar huir.

―¡Espera!

Trago la saliva de su boca y le miro con veneno.

―¡Que te jodan Gokudera!

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y paso por el ascensor para poder bajar por las escaleras, bajo apresuradamente y por la mitad de las escaleras casi resbalo pero se sostuvo y sollozo en volumen bajo.

―Que te jodan.

Susurro amargamente.

…..

Sus ojos seguramente estuvieran agrandados y rojos no por lágrimas, sino más bien por no parpadear y dejar caer las lágrimas, ella no lloraría de eso estaba jodidamente segura. Suficiente tenía con haber tenido que soportar en todos esos años ese matrimonio fracasado que tenía, suficiente tuvo cuando Tsuna nunca correspondió sus sentimientos, y tuvo suficiente de siempre llorar por no conseguirlo.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la razón por la cual Kyoko estaba encima de su marido semidesnuda. Tampoco en ese agujero que parecía agrandarse en su corazón, solo quería olvidar, cerrar los ojos, borrar todo, renacer como otra persona, nunca haber conocido a Tsuna y Reborn, borrar como un borrador las letras de la pizarra.

Tomó un trago del pequeño vasito que tenía delante y cerró los ojos. Su lengua parecía arder pero se alegró de sentir ese picor, sonrió con depresión y le miro al barman.

―¿Tienes algo más fuerte?

El hombre le miro con interés.

―¿No ha tomado demasiado señora?

―_Señorita_, recién divorciada. ¡Que viva la libertad!

Exclamo con sorna.

El sujeto rio entre dientes, un sonido agradable, tenía algo de barba y su pelo era de un negro profundo, su rostro era fuerte y masculino, ella sonrió con más ansias.

―Lo siento. ―acarició con sus dedos grandes el vaso que tenía entre sus dedos.

―Bah, era un cabrón hijo de puta. ―bufo apretando con fuerza el pequeño vaso, respiro y le miro. ―Un imbécil.

El hombre le miro, asintió con más interés.

―Puede desahogarse, ese es mi trabajo.

Haru rio.

―¡Que trabajo más amargo!

Él asintió.

―Yo soy una asesi―

Unas manos blancas se enredaron en su cuello, apretando con brutalidad, intento apartarse pero el brazo era fuerte. Gruño y tomó el vaso para golpearle pero la voz dura de Gokudera penetró sus sentidos.

―Cállate.

Dejo rodar el pequeño vaso y miro al barman con lástima.

―Usted hubiera sido un buen amante esta noche.

El brazo de Gokudera se asió más en su cuello delicado y ella soltó un brusco resoplido.

Desapareció entre los murmullos de sorpresa del bar, y también la cara sorprendida como aterrada del barman.

….

Cuando el brazo de Gokudera se desenredo de su cuello pudo respirar con tranquilidad, pero ni levanto la mirada ni tampoco dijo nada, se acarició el cuello mientras escuchaba a Gokudera dar pasos sobre sus pies.

―¿Por qué coño no fuiste a recoger a Natasha?

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron con sorpresa.

¿Natasha? ¿Tash?

Dios, se había olvidado por completo de ella, su niña, su hija, se había olvidado de ella, la había borrado de su memoria como lo deseo.

―¡La niña estuvo esperando durante una puta hora! ―grito con histeria Gokudera. Recién ahí levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes intensos lleno de odio. ―¡Si quieres largarte a que te folle un puto cabrón con enfermedad no me importa, pero no dejes plantada a Tasha!

Su labio tembló, su cuerpo sufrió ligeras convulsiones y luego le encaro.

―¿Sabes porque me largue de está asquerosa casa? ¡Porque tú te estabas follando a la mujer te tu jefe! Y sé muy bien que a ti no te importa.

Gokudera parecía agrandarse, le tomo fieramente por los hombros.

―¡No seas ridícula mujer! No salgas corriendo de la casa solo por tus estúpidas especulaciones. ¡Te creí más lista!

Haru se agacho y grito. Soltó en un grito todo el terror, el odio, el miedo. Y Gokudera dio dos pasos atrás asustado intentando procesar el grito.

―Estoy cansada, tú no me quieres, lo sé, pero ya no me importa. Deje todo en Japón, mi vida entera y ahora más que nunca la quiero de vuelta.

―Mujer…

―Sinceramente Gokudera… si sigues aun enamorado de Kyoko, como creo que es, no me importa…

―¡Ella es la que se me abalanzo!

Haru rio.

―¡Muy buena Gokudera! Échale la culpa a la _querida_ esposa de tu jefe.

Haru suspiro apenas audible para el oído de Gokudera, se enredo su pelo corto y le miro. Recién ahí Gokudera pudo ver el desazón impreso en sus ojos oscuros, lo demacrada, cansada y vacía que estaba Haru.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Haru hablo primero.

―Quiero irme a Japón.

Gokudera le miro.

….

En la vida puede ver momentos críticos en los cuales uno no pueda ni salir y pensar que todo empieza a derrumbarse, esconderse o querer desaparecer, intentar no pensar en nada, solo sentir el angustiante vacío, era en esos momentos crueles en los que uno necesita alguien que le tienda la mano, que le apriete con fuerza y le haga reaccionar, pero también es cierto que en esos momentos uno solo quiere sentirse solo, tan solo estar en la soledad y golpear la cabeza contra algo sólido, sentir el punzante dolor y sentir algo más que el tétrico vacío, es cierto que en esos momentos uno desea con ansias sonreír, volver a ser la de antes pero es imposible. Hay algo que aprieta, que asfixia, que duele.

Crees que llegaras a superarlo, crees que podrás levantarte actuar como si nunca hubiese sucedido, crees que podrás hacerlo, pero nunca llega aquel momento, te sientes cansada, terriblemente cansada, de cada día en particular, de cada mentira que llega a casa cuando entras, de cada mirada de tu hija mientras se abalanza a su padre, porque sabes que la familia está en lo más hondo de la mierda. Todo está roto y no intentas arreglarlo, porque solo deseas que acabe, que acabe y poder olvidar, desaparecer y no sentirlo.

Si el amor alguna vez fue felicidad, ¿Es que dura poco? Si es así, ¿Por qué? Todos creen que el amor es un dulce, algo tan dulce que te hace sonreír, pero no olvidemos que hay personas que odian los dulces, y ese alguien es Gokudera. Ha intentado con todo su fuerza poder hacer caso omiso de sus miradas agrias durante esos años de matrimonio, intento con todas sus fuerzas no caer cuando él susurro que le hacía el amor, porque si el amor existe también es fácil que exista el veneno contra el amor. Todo se derrumba, todo empieza a caer sobre su propio peso y si su propio peso es algo horrible, lastima y mucho.

Mientras sus manos agarraban con dureza la maleta, mientras sus ojos miraban los verdes de Gokudera lo supo.

Era el final. Era el angustiante final de ese falso matrimonio. Era el final de mentiras, de verdades a medias, de odio mutuo por saber que nunca podrían tener lo que ansiaban. Era el final de todo aquello que empezó con un error y acabo en otro peor.

Ella levanto la barbilla, se relamió los labios.

¿Sabes lo difícil que es decir adiós a todo después de verlo día a día después de tantos años?

―Lo siento.

Gokudera apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada, dio espacio para que saliera por la puerta, pero ella quedo inmóvil durante unos momentos.

―¿Qué le dirás a Tasha?

El italiano reclino la cabeza.

―La puta verdad.

Ella asintió.

―¿Qué os abandono?

―No. Que su madre es una asquerosa miedica por no escuchar lo que tengo que decir y también que es una jodida gilipollas.

―…Vale.

Sus pies empezaron a andar, le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

―Nunca quise enamorarme de ti, lo juro, pero la vida es una _mierda_.

Gokudera bufo.

―Dímelo a mí.

Hayato le cogió la mano, Haru se sorprendió y casi acepto a pensar que quizás habría una segunda oportunidad, pero los dedos de Gokudera acariciaron lentamente el anillo de bodas mientras se lo quitaba con delicadeza.

―Empieza de nuevo mujer, no la cagues. No sigas al primer estúpido pensando que es el amor de tu vida como con el Décimo.

Haru asintió.

―Lo prometo, no habrá más amor a primera vista. ¡Es difícil de olvidar después!

Hayato rio con desgana.

―Lárgate de una puñetera vez antes de que Tasha se dé cuenta.

Porque si el amor llega como el tiempo, difícil de saber, difícil de predecir también difícil de convivir con él, ahora mismo ella quisiera que solo fuera como encender y apagar las luces. Así sería fácil de olvidar. Apagar y encender.

Salió por la puerta y no volvió la vista.

….

Se sentó en el asiento del avión, no lloraba, no gimoteaba, no gritaba como cuando estaba a solas en su habitación pensando en los desaires amables de Tsuna hacia su amor, solo quedo quieta mientras escuchaba a la azafata decir tener cuidado con los cinturones de seguridad. Sus parpados pesaban pero se negaba a dormir. Porque joder, ese día se quedaría despierta, borraría todo de su mente, sería una nueva persona, no caería en las guerras del sueño en los que tenía pesadillas y se agitaba.

No pensaría en ojos verdes, en pelo plateado de textura suave, no imaginaria piel pálida entre sus uñas, tampoco la deliciosa fricción que hacían sus cuerpos a la hora de unirse como animales.

Cuando llego a Japón, concretamente a la ciudad donde nació y vio que nadie le fue a recoger no sintió el rechazo, más bien la acogida silenciosa de sus padres. Porque sus padres le estaban castigando, tantos años separados y sin siquiera saber si estaba o no viva.

Quiso reír pero solo soltó un resoplido y cogió el primer taxi.

Cuando llego a su casa, aquella donde su adolescencia transcurrió con altibajos y vio que nadie residía ahí se temió lo peor. Cogió la llave de debajo de la maceta―que la pobre planta estaba seca―y entro apresuradamente mientras sus pies tropezaban con una capa gruesa de polvo en el suelo y por los alrededores.

Entró en la habitación de sus padres y entro sin tocar, cuando vio la habitación acomodada pero sucia lo supo.

Sus padres habían muerto.

Joder. Muertos.

Tasha había conocido a sus abuelos una vez en su corta vida, pero seguramente la niña no los recordaba, menos aún la discusión que se llevó a cabo cuando Haru bajo del avión y llego a su casa con Tasha, y cuando la presento como su hija, sus padres le miraron con furia, su madre con desdén mientras Tasha reía viendo un programa de televisión.

'¡Nos abandonas y regresas con una cría! ¡Eres irresponsable Haru!' fue el grito de su madre.

Su padre solo negó, ofendido y resentido. '¿Te he criado de esta forma yo hija? ¿Lo he hecho?' mientras se atusaba su escaso pelo entre sus regordetes dedos. '¿Es tuya verdad? ¡Claro que es tuya! ¿Quién es el padre?'

Nunca había podido responder a las preguntas de sus padres, menos en concreto de su adorado padre, pero tampoco a esas importantes en aquel momento.

'¿Qué paso con tus sueños Haru? ¿Qué paso con esa adolescente llena de energía?'

Quería responder, por lo menos mentir y decir: ¿Conocíais a Tsuna-san verdad? ¡Nuestro _vecino_! Nos enamoramos y está niña es prueba de ello.

Pero tampoco pudo.

'¿Qué crees que harás ahora con una cría estando sola?'

¡Estoy casada! ¡Estoy casada!

'¡No piensas Haru! ¿Qué pasara cuando la niña pregunte por su padre?'

¡Ella ve a su padre, lo ve! Vive con nosotras.

'¡Irresponsable! Eso es lo que eres. Nosotros nunca te criamos de esa forma. ¿No?'

Mentira. Mentira.

'¡Por Dios!'

Se había marchado de su casa con resignación y una furiosa sensación de soledad. No hablo con Gokudera por su marcha de Italia durante dos días, y él tampoco pregunto, lo sabía, no por nada era inteligente.

Sin embargo nunca dejo de dolerle cuando recordaba, y ahora mientras veía con los ojos cristalinos la habitación de sus padres se sintió más sola.

Una desolada sensación, un agrio sentimiento que amargaba cada partícula de su cuerpo, siente la opresión que hace su corazón y llora.

Joder. Llora. Porque sabe que está sola, porque sabe que el segundo hombre que amó le es infiel con su amiga, porque sabe que Tsuna siempre le quiso como una hermana, porque sabe que Tasha le odiara cuando se entere de su abandono.

Aprieta sus manos contra su rostro, grita con todas sus fuerzas y se derrumba llorando en el suelo.

….

La vista de Gokudera es casi borrosa pero no deja de mirar la fotografía, inexplicablemente ahora mismo debería aborrecerla pero siente lástima, una lástima que le acongoja el pecho, suspira y deja caer el marco de la fotografía al fuego, la foto empieza a consumirse antes que el marco, y cuando el fuego besa la figura de Haru el patea contra el suelo e intenta quitar la foto pero no puede, y poco a poco la fotografía de Haru y Kyoko se consume rápidamente, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

―Papà.

Le llama Tasha desde la puerta, él da un respingo y se queda quieto.

―¿Estás bien papà?

―Sí.

Tasha suelta un ligero suspiro antes de decirle que se ira a dormir.

―Tienes que entenderlo _estúpida_.

….

La mano le tiembla, su labio superior está inflamado mientras sus ojos rojos y sin vida como los de una serpiente le miran, él se dirige hasta la puerta y lo cierra con lentitud.

―Mis padres están muertos. ―susurra, luego niega soltando una risilla hueca. ―¡Menuda bienvenida!

Hayato pone el pestillo a la puerta, le agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella. Haru se balancea hacia adelante y choca contra su torso, segundos después se aferra a su chaqueta como un salvavidas, un salvoconducto que le mantiene viva.

―Murieron en un _accidente_.

Haru se remueve un poquito pero no dice nada. Aun así sintió como Gokudera se embarazaba con las palabras, apenas contenía la respiración.

―Cuando supieron que eras una allegada del Décimo-también que fueras mi amante-fueron a por tus seres queridos.

Su cuerpo pequeño se tensa y él relame los labios.

―Después de que los visitaras con Tash fueron a por ellos.

―¿Yo los mate verdad?

Gokudera pone los ojos en blanco al mirar el techo, le acaricia el pelo corto y luego suspira.

―_No_.

….

Gokudera reniega, frunce el ceño, aprieta el puño, suelta un sorpresivo taco entre '_puta'_ e '_imbécil'_ y ella se deja hacer, por más que él quiere hacerle reaccionar, sacudirla, limpiar su asqueroso cerebro lleno de imágenes recreadas por ella tras la muerte de sus padres no puede y eso le enfurece, por eso le coge de los cabellos cortos, apega su nariz contra su mejilla y clava sus diente en su piel.

'Vamos, reacciona joder.' '¡Insúltame!' 'Golpéame.' 'Dime que me odias.' '¡Reacciona mujer!'

No puede.

Por esa razón se deja caer al suelo de culo, mascullando insultos en voz baja, por eso patea con su pie, por eso quiere golpearla y estrangularla.

_Reacciona maldita sea_.

Hayato se levanta con resignación y con un último suspiro de irritabilidad sale dando un portazo, mientras ella mantiene los ojos abiertos mirándolo.

….

Tiene la sensación de ahogarse mientras mira detenidamente los ojos dorados de la mujer, es como si el aire fuera comprimido por una mano negra, o como su cuello era apretado hasta lastimarlo.

―Gokudera-kun. ―canturrea.

Aprieta duramente la mandíbula, no la había visto después del incidente en el cual Haru se marchó y llego vacía a casa, había echo todo lo posible para no ir a la mansión Vongola y encontrársela pero sabía que era totalmente imposible. Ella era la esposa de su jefe, no podía solamente apartarle de la vida cotidiana.

―Sasagawa. ―mascullo, Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco pero no perdió la sonrisa.

―Sawada. ―corrigió con un tinte de superioridad. Gokudera asintió y miro detenidamente su pelo dorado. Era tan distinto al de la mujer estúpida, era largo, brillante, y tal vez―pensó―, suave como la seda, pero el de Haru tenía un toque llamativo que le atraía de sobremanera, le encantaba enredar sus dedos largos en su pelo corto, y ver el sensual movimiento de sus mechones cortos en su cara. Soltó un suspiro y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. ―¿Haru-chan dijo algo? ¡No quisiera perder su amistad!.

Como si fuese verdad pensó agriamente Gokudera antes de mirarle con semblante serio.

―No dijo nada, lo entendió. ―mintió antes de alzar la barbilla.

―Uhmm. Pensé que no lo haría, es decir, Gokudera-kun ella te ama, nos vio en una escena muy comprometida. ¡Debería dudar por lo menos! ―añadió con más ansias. Gokudera le miro con sorpresa. ¿Todo fue planeado?

Jodida mierda.

Se acercó rápidamente a Kyoko y le tomo por la muñeca, ella soltó una risilla coqueta.

―Gokudera-kun…~

―No te acerques a mi mujer.

La bonita y tentadora sonrisa de Kyoko se borró.

―Me haces daño. ―escupió con suavidad.

Hayato apretó más los dedos entorno a la muñeca.

―Nunca, nunca más te acerques a mi mujer.

….

Tiro un trozo de papel rasgado a la papelera, pero no pudo calmarse, empezó a respirar con agitación y al final se dejó llevar por la ira. Tiro la lámpara y dejo caer al suelo las hojas de su escritorio, mientras destruía todo lo que había en su oficina.

―Gokudera-kun quisiera hablar contigo…

Hayato gruño.

―¡Déjame en paz!

Tsuna dio un paso atrás asustado.

Llevaba años con la compañía de Gokudera y éste nunca le había gritado, tampoco le había mandado esa mirada de más puro odio. Tsuna temió ser asesinado por él.

Trago saliva y con la mano temblorosa cerró la puerta con timidez, mientras su cuerpo se recargaba en la puerta cerrada.

―¿Qué pasa Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera apretó los dientes. Veía sin ver nada, oía sin oír nada, sentía sin sentir nada, era una cascara llena de sentimientos contradictorios que le enloquecían.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Siseo furioso. Tsuna cerró los ojos, pensó momentáneamente en su adorado hijo, en Yamamoto, en Ryohei, pensó en todos y al final una figura delgada y hermosa brillo con malicia en su subconsciente.

―¿Es _Haru_?

Gokudera tembló.

―… ¿Qué hizo _Kyoko_-chan?

Los ojos verdes adquirieron un matiz oscuro, siniestro.

….

Tasha, pequeña, indefensa, hermosa con una flor, ojos verdes, pelo plateado, una niña tan hermosa que hasta adultos admiraban su joven belleza temió que su madre se quebrara.

Sentada en la silla, mirando al vacío mientras su mano se movía con inercia dando vueltas con la cucharilla a su café, pelo impecable, piel cuidada y maquillada con ojo analítico, era hermosa pero inquietantemente oscuro.

Natasha dio un paso vacilante.

―¿_Mamma_?

Su madre giro la cabeza sin dejar aun de batir la cucharilla le miro y la pequeña casi grito por ver sus ojos muertos.

Empezó a llorar y patear al suelo.

―¡Mamma!

….

Cuando Gokudera entró y escucho los gritos de Tasha instintivamente encendió su anillo y una bomba pequeña, entró con sigilo y prisa de asechador, miro fríamente―batiéndose en entrar con rudeza por la puerta o esperar indicios de algún enemigo, pero su corazón de padre decía _prisa_, mientras su mente analítica de guardián pedía _sigilo_. ―opto por lo primero y tiro la puerta de una patada, sus ojos capturaron a su hija en el suelo, gimoteando y con los ojos sorprendidos mientras su esposa miraba al vacío absorta en su mundo sufrido y fantasmal.

Chirrió, la puerta soltó un chirrido sordo y él soltó la bomba apagada y llevo sus manos a su cara, ocultando sus ojos.

…

―_¿Sabes Gokudera-kun? ¡Esto apesta! ―bufo Tsuna mientras retorcía con nervios el nudo de su corbata, apretando y aflojando._

_Gokudera miro de reojo y no pronuncio palabra alguna._

―_Deberías ir a casa y decirle 'Te amo'―Tsuna sonrió un poco antes de pasar su lengua por sus labios. ―O bien 'Te amo joder'. ―se burló con cierta prudencia._

_Hayato sintió ganas de reír. Pero negó._

―_Está destrozada Décimo, y cuando digo destrozada es que ya no queda ni la mujer luchadora menos aún la mujer inocente. Solo una persona destrozada. _

_Tsuna asintió con dolor. Lo intuía y también lo sabía no por nada vigilaba y tenía su súper intuición, coloco una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo y apretó con firmeza._

―_¿Qué hizo Kyoko-chan?_

_Gokudera apretó las cejas._

―_Me sedujo._

_La mano de Tsuna se apretó más._

―_Y la mujer entró en el peor momento. Joder, entro y solo pudo soltar '¡Que te jodan Gokudera!' ¿Qué mierda de insulto es ese? ¿No puede ni siquiera esperar a darme una cachetada o una explicación? Aunque suene muy cliché de mi parte espere que se quedara y oyera mi versión. ―sacudió la cabeza. ―Joder, me quede como un jodido gilipollas con Sasagawa en mis piernas esperando con ansias que ella regresara, ¡Lo intente! Pero ella ni siquiera volteó, desapareció y luego llamo la profesora de Tasha, le había abandonado._

_Sawada relajo la mano._

―_Lo supe ahí Décimo, la mujer estaba empezando a quebrarse, ningún ser humano podría soportar lo que ella soporta._

―_Nosotros sí._

_Gokudera bufo._

―_Somos diferentes Décimo, nosotros __**protegemos**__, queremos protegerlas, pero ellas nos aman con el corazón al descubierto._

_Tsunayoshi asintió. No quito la razón a su amigo, eran diferentes, ellas les amaban, mientras ellos ocultaban el cuerpo del delito―ya sea mentiras para satisfacerlas―y cuando se enteraban su mundo se desmoronaba._

―_¿Se marchó sin más?_

―_¡No! Mis contactos me informaron que la vieron en un jodido bar, fui a buscarle y le encontré coqueteando con un tío. _

_Tsuna soltó una risita, luego palmeo la espalda y negó._

―_No es necesario que me digas más. _

_Gokudera asintió, se relajó un momento antes de informar con voz tensa._

―_Ya sabe que sus padres están muertos._

_Tsuna abrió unos milímetros sus ojos con sorpresa, luego sacudió la cabeza._

―_¡Dios!_

―_Debería verla Décimo, esa mujer ya no es la misma._

_El Décimo Vongola lo sabía, lo supo después de que Gokudera soltara las frases de su confesión, sintió lástima y rencor contra sí mismo, era su culpa, su jodida culpa, debió negarle a Haru el trabajo de guardiana exterior, también negarle la entrada a la familia Vongola, pero cuando se convirtió en la esposa de su mejor amigo supo que era inevitable, también sabía sobre las infidelidades de su mujer, aunque siempre supo que Gokudera nunca haría algo así, era otra historia Kyoko._

_La bella madre de su único hijo era una mujer distinta a la que era en el pasado, el haber pasado por la familia mafiosa que era la suya le cambió drásticamente, había sido secuestrada en dos ocasiones, en las cuales él mismo vivió de forma lenta y agónica, recordando momentos en los cuales Kyoko le había visto bañado en lluvia y lágrimas de sangre por su cuerpo, también su rostro apático después de un día de ajetreo por los enemigos, Kyoko vivió todo aquello con una sonrisa pura, pero después de los dos secuestro algo cambió en ella. Rebeldía, odio puro, rabia, resentimiento y una serie de estrafalarias personalidades que creo a lo largo del tiempo, convirtiéndola en lo que era ahora._

_Una mujer seductora, una personalidad acerada y unos ojos ocultando secretos a gritos._

_Tsuna nunca había querido aceptarlo pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando vio a Kyoko en brazos de Hibari―claro que éste ni tocaba, solo le miraba con apático sentimiento de asco―, mientras quería unir sus labios en los masculinos que eran los de él._

_Se había sentido traicionado, herido y furioso. Tambaleándose por el temblor de su cuerpo enfadado había llegado a lado de los dos y soltado un grito que asustaría a sus subordinados menos a Hibari y Kyoko, que ésta miraba los ojos azules del hombre. _

_Preguntas, ¿El por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿No me amas?_

_Su boca se había transformado en una mueca desagradable mientras sus puños se crispaban a cada lado de sus caderas, siseando como una serpiente y herido como un perro no soltó nada. Fingió._

_Volvió a fingir no saber nada, como en aquellos momentos en los cuales Haru le confesaba su amor en la adolescencia._

_Increíblemente edito las imágenes que había en su memoria, Kyoko le amaba y eso siempre sería así, sin embargo todo cae, y ella cayó cuando él le descubrió con Gokudera mientras este forcejeaba y gruñía como un animal lleno de pánico. _

_Nunca podría editar ese recuerdo, nunca podría borrarlo, porque era su mejor amigo siendo acosado por su mujer, la mujer que amaba, que quería más que su propia miserable vida. De la cual se había enamorado perdidamente y empezó a quererla más después de dar a luz a su hijo._

_Un ardiente sentimiento de culpa quemaba sus entrañas, llego a sentirse tan culpable que no podía ni mirar a los ojos a Gokudera._

_Soltó un suspiro contenido y le apretó de nuevo el brazo a su amigo._

―_¡Eh! Vamos Gokudera-kun._

_Los ojos verdes de su amigo fulguran con intensidad y luego asiente._

―_¡Mierda! ¡Tiene razón Décimo!._

_Tsuna sonríe mientras en su mente se filtran las imágenes en las cuales Kyoko siempre estaba entre sus brazos, con esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa en los labios, esos recuerdos en los cuales Kyoko era angelical._

…_._

Sus parpados pesan, mientras intenta no caer en brazos de Morfeo él vigila atentamente, con el aliento contenido y un rictus nervioso en el labio. Ella _quiere_ sonreír y tal vez preguntar: ¿Qué pasa?

Pero Gokudera se apresura y saca con delicadeza de la habitación a Tasha, lentamente la saca y le acaricia el pelo plateado mientras sus ojos le vigilan, le mortifican intensamente, cuando Gokudera regresa―casi media hora después―y se siente cerca de ella en otra silla y le pasa el brazo por sus hombros se tensa.

―¿Me odias? ―pregunta al final, con voz modulada Gokudera, ella le mira, apenas sus pupilas se mueven Gokudera aprieta con delicadeza su rostro, temiendo romperla en más trozos de lo que ya estaba, Haru se acaricia contra la mano de él y niega. ―¿Entonces que pasa _mujer_?

Haru mantiene en semblante sereno y se encoge de hombros.

―Desde que nació Tasha no sé qué hacer con mi vida Gokudera, no lo sé.

El italiano enrolla su mano contra sus mechones de pelo corto.

―No puedo ser una guardiana de Tsuna, él os tiene a vosotros. No me necesitáis, y eso me asusta.

El dedo de Gokudera aprieta suavemente su mandíbula en una caricia intima.

―Me aterra tanto.

Cierra los ojos y abre su corazón.

―Nunca debí seguir a Tsuna-san, nunca debí enamorarme de ti, tampoco haber tenido a Tasha, pero lo hice, y lo hice con furia y ahora todo vuelve a mí con rabia y dolor. Te amo, te amo mucho Gokudera, no sé si podré vivir sin verte.

Gokudera resoplo un poco y bromeo.

―Causo ese efecto en muchas.

Haru abrió los parpados, le analizo y sonrió algo, y al final Gokudera sonrió con parsimonia.

―Lo sé.

Le tomo fuertemente por los hombros.

―¡Joder! Bien, ya basta de cursilerías, tú me amas, yo te amo, se acabó el asunto. Punto y final.

Haru se movió.

―No se acabó Gokudera, nunca se acabara, porque somos _nosotros_.

Los ojos de Gokudera se mueven con pesadez hasta la puerta.

―¿No puedes olvidar todo? ¿No puedes intentarlo?

Casi suplico con ojos inyectados en oscuridad.

―Puedo, lo he intentado, pero siempre, siempre Gokudera, recordare esos momentos, seductores, eróticos, cada _momento_, también recordare tus marchas.

Su pelo plateado fue acariciado por los delgados dedos de Haru.

―No me pidas que olvide, porque eso significaría olvidar nuestra terrible unión en aquellos momentos.

―Te amo, ¿Lo sabes no?

―No, no lo sé.

―Pues escúchalo bien joder, te amo y no dejare que te vuelvas a encerrar en tu puta cueva que es tu cabeza. Acéptalo, somos nosotros, tu y yo. Dos jodidos idiotas con una hija en común.

Un tilinteo sonó, la risita de Haru, esa que Gokudera no había escuchado en años, llena de vida y alegría. Se giró para encararle.

―Nunca paso nada entre Sasagawa y yo.

Un rictus se formó en la boca de Haru.

―Lo _intuí_.

Hayato asintió y le apretó firmemente por los hombros, se volvió a la puerta, mirándolo con intensidad.

―Levanta el culo y vamos a dormir.

Haru bufo.

―Eres un imbécil, ¿Lo sabias?

Gokudera rodó los ojos.

―Es uno de mis encantos.

…..

Caballerosidad, mimos, besos, sensualidad, erotismos hasta en un pequeño gesto, era lo que definía la relación de los dos, también gritos, miedo, golpes, dolor, ¿Qué matrimonio es perfecto?

¿Qué ser humano puede vivir sin sentir el desolador sentimiento del miedo? ¿Del odio?

¿Qué personas pueden vivir sin discutir después de llevar viviendo juntos años?

Es imposible, es como intentar viajar al espacio exterior con una cuerda, loco y desordenado, placido y errático, sucio y malhablado, era lo que definiría a Gokudera, prudencia y serenidad, insultos y golpes, placer y poca cordura definiría a Haru.

Eran los dos en un matrimonio, atrapados por unos anillos que a veces―cuando estaban furiosos―les parecían unas esposas.

Temblaban, días separados, meses sin hablar y cuando se veían primero soltaban: '¡Te odio imbécil!'

'¡Cállate mujer loca!'

Segundos después podrían acercarse hasta que su narices rozaran y danzar una sensual danza de miradas, bajando por el cuello, deteniéndose en la piel y bajar para ver erectos pezones que se distinguían a través de las prendas de ropas, minutos después estar atrapados en el cuerpo de otros mientras buscaban sus miradas y sus labios se unían con ensañamiento y olvidaban todo.

Si hay algún matrimonio perfecto, por favor, alzad la mano, y si hay ser humano sin llorar en toda su vida levantad la mano, si hay persona sin sentir la llama de la furia levantad la mano, si sois perfectos haced el favor de levantaros y contaros vuestras impoluta perfección.

Más no hay perfección, no hay alguien superior a ti, eres tú. Solo humano. Solo corrupto, solo… un humano patético lleno de sentimientos.

Una masa de carne andante con pensamientos, razonamientos y sentimientos propios.

Eran Gokudera y Haru que se amaban acaloradamente después de una discusión, era Gokudera y Haru que lloraban cuando sus amigos salían heridos por una misión, eran Gokudera y Haru que jadeaban con pesadez después de tantos años juntos.

….

N/A. ¡Hola! Seguramente os preguntareis donde he estado, y sinceramente no sé deciros donde, pero sé que en tierra en cuerpo pero en pensamientos más allá del sol, como podréis haber visto o leído este escrito mío es un tanto oscuro, demasiado cínico y blasfemo, estoy pasando momentos muy difíciles―no diré más, solo que me duele y mucho―y eso se notara en mis escritos más adelante, si es que sigo con la tarea de escribir claro está. Este es un one-shot, pero súper largo, larguísimo que tarde semanas en escribirlo porque no tenía tiempo y mi ánimo brillaba por su ausencia en aquellos terribles momentos, espero que entendáis―después de leer este fic―que ya nada volverá a ser como antes, es decir, creo que descubrí una forma siniestra de escribir, ahora me va más el rollo dolor, sangre, horror, lágrimas y sentimientos de rencor. Es cierto que quizás vuelva a esos momentos en los cuales escribía rosa―¿escribí alguna vez algo tan rosa? No me acuerdo―pero es como si se hubiera una puerta vetada en mi cara después de tanto tiempo, tiene que ver mi vivencia por estas duras semanas.

Ah, creo que me explaye, bueh, en fin, no sé qué más deciros, solo esperar que os guste y que no os moleste―aunque poco me importaría si os molesta―está nueva forma de ver las cosas.

En fin, saludos y _Ciaussu_!


End file.
